Community
Habitica has always had strong roots in its community. In addition to participating in the social aspects of the website, the community continues to be involved in the growth and evolution of Habitica in various ways. Community Contributions The 2013 Kickstarter Early in 2013, Tyler Renelle started a Kickstarter to enable full-time development on some core features of HabitRPG (now known as Habitica). The initial goal for funding was set to $25,000 USD. This was exceeded and, by the time the funding period had ended, a total of $41,191 USD had been pledged by 2,817 people. Thus, the community has played a key role in Habitica's development since its early stages. How Can I Help? With the introduction of contributor tiers, equipment, and other rewards, the involvement of the community really took off. Community members contribute through creating pixel art, translating text, creating music and sound effects, writing blog posts to promote Habitica, editing the wiki, resolving bugs, implementing new features, and more. To learn more about contributing, read Contributing to Habitica. The 2019 Kickstarter In August and September 2019, Habitica Staff started a second Kickstarter to test interest for and fund development of a Habitica pin line. That Kickstarter reached its $2,000 goal in the first two hours and ultimately raised $61,597 in total pledges from 1,154 backers. Community Guidelines The Habitica staff and moderators have worked diligently to create a set of guidelines to help keep Habitica safe and fun for members of all ages. The Community Guidelines are friendly and easy-to-read. Habitversary Party Habitversary Party is a monthly challenge where players celebrate their annual Habitica membership-birthday by telling their success stories. These stories are then posted on the Habitversary Party blog. World Events Special Events in Habitica for seasons and holidays common in the USA have been celebrated beginning in 2013. As part of these special events, there are four seasonal Grand Galas every year: Winter Wonderland, Spring Fling, Summer Splash, and Fall Festival . These fun-filled events have involved a temporary change in costume for the NPCs, special items for players, introduction of new quests, limited edition seasonal gear, and other surprises. Sometimes, there will be a world boss fight to participate in. The following subsections describe Habitica's special events, including the Grand Galas. Fall Festival The first special event, 2013 Trick or Treat, evolved into the Fall Festival Grand Gala. During Fall Festivals, special clothing is released and NPCs dress up to celebrate. Food drops become candy drops for the festival and all users who log on during the event receive a rare jack-o-lantern pet. Turkey Day To celebrate Thanksgiving Day, the NPCs dress up as pilgrims and cooked turkey can be found in the pixel art. Players celebrating their first Thanksgiving receive a rare Turkey pet, players celebrating their second Thanksgiving receive a rare Turkey mount, and players celebrating their third Thanksgiving receive a rare gilded Turkey pet. Winter Wonderland Habitica releases numerous game features and items including new quests, a set of gear for each class, and snowball fun. Habitica Birthday Bash On 31 January each year, Habitica celebrates its birthday with party costumes, a special achievement, and limited edition food items. Valentine's Day To celebrate Valentine's Day, players can send a Valentine Card to their party members and earn the Adoring Friends achievement. and mounts hatched with Cupid and Rose Quartz hatching potions.]] On February 2, 2017, Valentine's-themed Cupid hatching potions were introduced. On February 12, 2019, Rose Quartz hatching potions were introduced. Both potions are available around Valentine's Day. On Valentine's Day 2017 (February 14), two of the NPCs, Bailey the Town Crier and Daniel the Tavern Keeper, dressed up and decorated in celebration of the occasion. Npc bailey valentines.png|Bailey the Town Crier Npc daniel valentines.png|Daniel the Tavern Keeper On Valentine's Day 2019 (February 14), and beginning on February 11, 2020, some of the NPCs, Bailey the Town Crier, Daniel the Tavern Keeper, and Alexander the Merchant, dressed up and decorated in celebration of the occasion. Npc bailey valentines.png|Bailey the Town Crier thumb|left|700px|Alexander the Merchant Spring Fling Habitica celebrates Spring Fling, during which new sets of gear for each class and new quests are introduced, and new avatar customization options are added. In addition, the NPCs gain flowers around their art. April Fools' Day In 2014 for April Fools' Day, Habitica took a different, more nutritious direction, based on fruit and vegetables. In 2015, a floral theme came to life and took over Habitica with horrifying cheer. In 2016, a world boss – a monstrous, shimmering bird called the Be-Wilder – was introduced. In 2017, the April Fool led Habiticans and NPCs in a dazzling and distracting dance party. In 2018, the April Fool shrunk Habiticans' pets and mounts. Summer Splash For summer, special clothing and backgrounds are released and the NPCs dress up to celebrate. fr:Communauté pt-br:Comunidade ru:Сообщество Category:Community Category:World Events Category:Special Event Items